Camping
by ANNbeau
Summary: James and Devon smut.


_Okay so this one obviously takes place during the filming of 'Big Time Camping'. Um... don't really have anything to say about this really except I love Kendal and Logan they make me giggle. So anywho... Enjoy and please review._

* * *

"Cut, that's a wrap guys," David yelled and the crew started to break down the equipment. Kendall let the camping backpack slip off his back as the guys all turned towards each other.

"We should go real camping," Carlos said taking off his helmet.

"Anyone see Mitch?" James asked looking around the crowded set.

"We should go camping," Logan said smiling over at Carlos.

"Right we should go up to big Bear, anyone got a tent?" Carlos asked looking over at the other three.

"I'm sure my parents have one," Kendall said picking up his back pack and walking off set.

"Mine too," Logan said following Kendall.

"So you guys wanna do it?" Carlos asked them.

"Sure," Logan and Kendall said together. When James didn't answer they all looked back at him. He had found Devon his arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around his neck and they were grinning at each other with their foreheads pressed together.

"The guys wanna go camping," he whispered to her. She smirked at him and leaned forward slightly brushing her lips against his.

"Okay," she whispered back. James smiled back then looked over at the guys. They were rolling there eyes and making kiss noises.

"Yeah we wanna go," he answered ignoring there faces.

"Why don't you guys go pack and come spend the night at the house and we can leave in the morning?" Devon suggested as her and James walked over to the other three and they all finished there journey to the dressing rooms.

"Sure," Logan said shrugging.

"What about getting food and stuff?" Carlos asked.

"Mitch and I will pick it up on the way home tonight," James said bringing Devon's hand up to his lips and kissing it. She grinned up at him and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"You two make we wanna barf," Kendall said walking into his dressing room.

"You're just jealous," James said as he backed Devon up against the wall and started to make out with her.

"Aw come on," Carlos groaned as he walked passed them to his room. James leaned back and grinned down at Devon.

"Jealous," James sang as he pulled Devon into his room. Devon giggled as the door shut.

A couple hours later James and Devon were home pulling out the ice chest and camping gear. As they were getting everything ready Carlos' escalade pulled up and the boys and Carson jumped out.

"What vehicle are we taking?" Kendall asked around a yawn. Devon looked around them then stuck her head in the SUV and looked back at Kendall and Logan. They gave her confused looks.

"I was just wondering where the groupies are," she said shrugging and grinning at them. James chuckled and Carson snorted putting her face in Carlos' shoulder. Kendall and Logan just grinned.

"Figured we'd pick some up at the campground," Logan said shrugging back.

"Ah," Devon answered nodding in approval. "But I figured we'd take the Chevy," she finished as she threw her and James' duffel bag in the back of her white Silverado with the rest of the camping gear.

"Okay," Kendall answered then tossed his backpack in the truck and walked towards the house. "I'm going to bed," he said and the garage door slammed shut as he disappeared into the house. Devon smirked at the closed door and shook her head lightly.

"Do you guys need any help with anything?" Logan asked as he tossed his backpack into the back of the truck.

James put the tote of cooking supplies into the truck, "No this is the last of it," he said then shut the tail gate. Carlos tossed his back pack, then grabbed Carson's from her and tossed it in. Then he shut the door on the escalade and locked it and they all headed into the house. Devon hitting the garage door button closing the big door.

"Okay well we're going to head to bed too, when are we getting up?" Carlos asked as he wrapped his arm around Carson's shoulders and walked through the house towards the stairs.

Devon shrugged and looked over at James. "I was thinking we could leave here no later then 5:30," she said looking back at them.

Logan shrugged and started to walk up the stairs. "Okay," Logan and Carlos said in unison. Devon smiled at their backs and shook her head as James wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards their room.

By 7:30 they had made it to the camp ground and started to set up camp. James looked over at the boys and watched for a second as they started putting up the tent, he watch Carson drag Carlos to the back of the truck, then he looked over at Devon who was setting up chairs around the fire pit. He grinned as he listened to Kendall and Logan bicker and he snuck over to Devon, he grabbed a beach blanket towel on his way to her and silently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the woods.

She grinned and looked over her shoulder at Kendall and Logan and frowned wondering where Carlos and Carson were. Then it clicked what James was doing and she grinned watching the boys to make sure they weren't watching them. She turned back around when James picked up his pace and they disappeared into the woods.

"What are you up to?" She whispered as they got deeper into the forest.

"Nothing," he whispered grinning back at her. When he thought he was far enough away from the guys he looked back towards the camp making sure that he couldn't see them. Then he laid the towel down and looked over at Devon.

"What?" She started lifting an eyebrow at him. "Are we going to be exhibitionists today?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest smirking at him. He shrugged sheepishly giving her a small smile. She grinned at him and laid down on the towel. He grinned and laid down next to her. He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"You going to kiss me or what?" She asked smirking at him. He smiled and leaned over pressing his lips to hers. "I don't know if I told you yet today, but I love you," she whispered against his lips. He grinned as he pulled back and rolled on top of her. Her legs opening easy for him to lay in between them.

"I love you too Devon," he whispered in the space between there lips then kissed her again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she sighed as she opened her mouth and let him lick into her mouth rubbing his tongue against hers. He moaned and canted his hips against hers making her groan and tangle her fingers in his hair.

She could kiss him forever. It felt like he was kissing her as though it is going to be his last time, everytime. She moaned and clung to him harder.

He had to stop or this was going to end before anything actually started. Except he couldn't, he could get off from just this. Just her lying beneath him, whispering his name between kisses. He's not even sure she knows she's doing it. He thrusts his hips against hers, making her moan and throw her head back against the blanket. He groaned and leaned down attaching his lips to her neck.

He had to stop, but fuck he could cum from just this. In fact they have before, many times, but he wants this to be better then that. He wants this to be Top Ten. He smirked against her neck and forced himself to stop his hips.

He leaned up on his knees and took off his tank top. Then he reached down and grabbed a fist full of Devon's tee shirt and pulled her up in a sitting position and then pulled her shirt off.

"Geez," she mumbled grinning at him. She reached back and unclasped her bra and he slid his hands down her shoulders taking her bra straps with his hands.

"Geez my ass," he smirked as he pushed her back down. She raised her eyebrows at him.

God she loved it when he manhandled her.

He leaned over her again his hands planted on either side of her head. He stayed up on his knees though so he wouldn't be tempted. He leaned down and kissed her. He nipped her bottom lip when she didn't open fast enough. She moaned and opened her mouth to him, he roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth. She wound her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

He pulled away and leaned down brushing his lips lightly against her ear. "I'm going to fuck you," he whispered. She groaned as she pulled his hair, and arched her back. He growled and sat back up reaching for the button of her shorts. She moaned again and slid her hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts. He stopped for a second and stared at her.

Fuck she was breath taking. Her right hand continued up her chest, then her neck into her hair that was pulled up into a bun. She wiggled her hips at him to remind him he was doing something. His eyes snapped back down to his hands and he roughly pulled the fabric off her bringing her underwear with. As soon as it was gone she sat up and reached for the button on his shorts pulling it open and yanking them down his briefs coming with them.

When they pooled around his knees he stood and let them drop to his feet then quickly stepped out of them. He got back down and pulled her up on her knees kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his waist running her hands up his back then gripped his shoulders.

She pulled away and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Well? I thought you were going to fuck me?" She whispered. He groaned and roughly turned her around and shoved her shoulders down so she was on her hands and knees. He leaned over her pressing his body all along her back. He mouthed at the back of her neck as he trailed his hands up her stomach and squeezed her breasts.

"You want me to fuck you Mitchell?" He asked into the skin of her neck. She moaned and pushed back against him. He brought a hand up and gripped her bun pulling her head back exposing her neck. He scraped his teeth across her skin and pulled her hair sharply making her moan. He watched her throat convuls as she tried to swallow. "Answer me Mitchell," he growled. He eased up on her hair as he mouthed up and down her neck and over her shoulder.

"Yes I want you to fuck me," she said. He cleared his throat and tugged her hair again. "Ah, Sir," she mumbled.

"Mmm good girl," he whispered as he let go of her hair and trailed his lips down her back. She moaned as she dropped her head down staring at his hand still squeezing her breast.

She shifted her hips slightly and winced when he gasped. She was going to get it for that.

"What are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth. She whimpered.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just-" she stopped, blushing not wanting to say it.

"Just what Mitchell?" He said in her ear taking the lobe between his teeth.

"Sir, it's just that, fuck Jamie I want you so bad," she whispered. Hoping the use of that nickname would earn her some brownie points. He groaned in her ear as he thrust against her making her moan. She shifted her hips again and moaned loudly and James would be worried that the others heard her but as he watched her back arch as she grinded her ass back against him, he could give two shits what anyone heard. He was fucking loving every minute of this.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he leaned up and gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he kept shallowly thrusting against her.

"Fuck Jamie please," she moaned as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck," he said he pulled back and gripped the base of his cock and lined up. He stopped and stared at her, when the fuck had he lost the control here? Fuck she was going to be the death of him. She smirked at him and shifted her hips back the tip of his dick sinking in. She moaned and turned back around and dropped her head down.

He slipped back out just to hear her whine. Then without warning slammed into her hard.

"Ohhh fuck," she moaned out harshly. He continued slamming into her.

"That's right Mitchell take it," he huffed, he let his right hand skate up her back and he tangled his fingers in her bun, pulling her head back slightly. "You like that baby?" He asked as he wrapped his other arm around her stomach and pulled her up so her back was flush with his chest. "You like me owning you?" He asked, he slowed his thrusts making her whine and grip at his arms.

"Fucking answer me Micthell," he growled pulling on her hair again.

"Fuck," she exclaimed scratching at his arms. "Yes, yes, God yes," she all but scream as he started pounding up into her.

"Fuck so hot," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah Jamie own me," she whispered as she scratched at his arms again.

"Fuck," he mumbled into her neck. He was getting close, he ran his hand down her stomach and reached a finger down into her folds and harshly rubbed her clit. She all but screamed as she thrust her hips up. "Yeah baby, cum for me Mitchell," he said in her ear. She threw her head back on his shoulder and her body shook as she came her nails biting into his arms.

"James," she moaned out. He thrust up into her two, three more times and grunted into her ear as he came deep inside her. He sat back on his hunches breathing heavily against her neck. She hasn't moved a muscle, she was leaning against him bonless. He ran his hand up her stomach in between her breast and gripped her shoulder.

"Mmm," she said as she ran her hands up and down his arms. He chuckled and buried his face in her hair. She grinned, "that was amazing," she whispered.

"Mm hmm," he answered rubbing his nose along her neck. "Can we just stay here? Naked all day?" He asked as leaned his chin against her shoulder. She chuckled and turned slightly in his hold to look at him.

"I wish," she mumbled as she kissed him lightly. He whined and buried his face back in her hair.

Ten minutes later they were dressed and walking back into the camp site. Logan and Kendall were sitting around the fire drinking a couple of beer.

"Next time your going to have sex in the woods it would be nice if you let everyone know, I'm pretty sure you scared a 12 year old for life," Logan said smirking at them taking a long pull from his beer.

Kendall laughed as he opened another beer. "That or he went off with that little girl that was there," he said nodding his head towards an RV. Devon blushed and put her face in her hands.

"But don't worry I'm sure they only heard the 'fucking answer me Mitchell,'" Kendall said chuckling at the other too.

"And 'Yes, yes god yes'," Logan moaned out. Devon grabbed the bug spray off the table next to her and threw it at Logan.

"Fuck off," she said as she stalked over to the ice chest and grabbed a beer for herself.

That next second Carlos and Carson stumbled around the truck hair a mess lips red and arms wrapped around each other.

"Hi," Kendall said smirking at them.

"Hi," Carson said brightly then noticed James and Devon. "Oh fuck, you two are loud," she finished chuckling. All four boys laughed and Devon smirked at her.

"Next time we'll have a scream match," she said winking over at Carson. The guys stopped laughing.


End file.
